


Titania

by CelsiusFate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelsiusFate/pseuds/CelsiusFate
Summary: All Hermione wanted to do was finish her final year at Hogwarts, but a mysterious stranger appears and reveals the one truth she never thought could be real. Hermione is the daughter of Queen Sylvane, and she must return to the Faerie realm to rule in her mother's stead as Titania, Queen of the Faeries....





	Titania

**Author's Note:**

> Story takes place one year after the battle at Hogwarts

Hermione was looking forward to her last year at Hogwarts enthusiastically as she packed her trunk with the necessities. Her letters from Hogwarts arrived a day ago with the a list of the required books for seventh year students, along with other needed school supplies. After arranging to stay with the Weasleys for the remainder of the summer, Hermione was preparing for the travel to their house.

"Have you got everything you needed?" her mom asked, stopping by her room with her newly ironed robes.

"Yes mum."

Mrs. Granger smiled at her daughter and helped close the trunk.

"Don't forget to write to us," she said.

"Of course not mum."

Bidding her parents farewell until Christmas, Hermione dragged her trunk downstairs and gave her dad a hug. Then, with her parents watching from the backyard, Hermione apparated on the spot and found herself standing in front of The Burrow after the spinning sensation died away.

"Ginny!"

The Weasley siblings came out to greet their friend when they saw her arriving at their place.

"Hermione my dear, it's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too Mrs. Weasley," Hermione hugged the elderly woman warmly.

"Are you hungry? Come have a bite to eat," Mrs. Weasley said, ushering her inside while Ron picked up her trunk to bring upstairs to the room that she would be sharing with Ginny until leaving for Hogwarts.

The two girls giggled once they fell into a conversation as they all headed inside the lopsided house owned by the Weasleys.

* * *

-Tir Na Nog, home of the Faeries-

"Your Majesty!"

Queen Sylvane laid weakly upon her bed, her usual fierce aura was now all but extinguished. The time has come for her to join her ancestors in the forest as ethereal spirits, bound to watch over the their kingdom until the end of time. However there was one final thing she must do, the throne cannot be left absent, and it was time to reveal to her Council the truth of what happened so many years ago.

"Elders...there is something I must tell you," Sylvane whispered faintly.

"Leave us," Elder Ashari ordered.

The attendants and servants departed the Queen's chambers, leaving Sylvane alone with the three Elders of the Council.

"The throne of Tir Na Nog...cannot be left unclaimed," the dying Queen continued.

"My Queen, you have no heirs...how can we-"

"No. My daughter lives...lives in the mortal realm. In order to protect her...I had her sent away after her birth. No one knows of this except my most trusted...handmaiden."

The three Elders exchanged looks with one another.

"The human couple...agreed to raise her as their own and swore...to not reveal her true heritage."

"Is it wise to have...humans raise the princess?" Valeria inquired.

"I have personally met the humans...and chose them for a reason. If we do not bring her back...then my sister...she will claim the throne and snuff out the Seelie Court."

"The truce between Seelie and Unseelie has always been an uneasy one, and with the defection of Princess Aria to the Unseelie Court, things have only grown worse. We cannot allow your hard work to go to waste."

Sylvane struggled to take another breath.

"Find my daughter...it is her destiny to become the next Titania...Queen of the Fairies..."

"What is her name? We will be tracking her at once!"

"Her human parents have named her Hermione...Hermione Granger..."

With that said and knowing the Elders would bring her lost daughter back to Tir Na Nog, Queen Sylvane closed her eyes and her body dissolved into a million particles of Light. The three Elders lowered their heads and cried for their Queen, while horns sounded in the distance to signal the passing of their beloved monarch.

"Send Tracker Rowan to the human world and find the missing Princess. She must be brought back here so we can begin the ritual of passing the mantle of Titania to her," Ashari ordered one of the guards once they were back outside.

"Right away Elder," the guard bowed and hurried off to find said fairie.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express stood waiting on Platform Nine and three quarters as students bustled about, loading their trunks and saying goodbye to their parents. Hermione and Ginny managed to snag one of the empty cabins and waved when they saw Ron and Harry approaching from behind.

"Nice, we're in the first cabin."

"Ginny is quicker than she looks," Hermione said with a grin.

The redhead beside her blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I can't believe it...we're finally going to finish our last year at Hogwarts," Ron said in disbelief.

"Hard to believe Harry defeated Voldemort only a year ago," Hermione added.

"It wasn't just my efforts alone. All of you helped," Harry said as the cabin door slid open to reveal Luna and Neville standing there.

The group moved over to make room for their two friends.

"This feels surreal in a sense now," Ginny remarked.

"It does doesn't it?"

"In any case, let's look forward to our final year without any more death threats."

* * *

Magic was a wondrous thing.

After the immense damage caused to Hogwarts during the battle with Voldemort, all students arrived to see the castle has been immaculately repaired and everything returned to order. Hermione stepped out of the carriage and adjusted her robes one final time. Behind she could hear the excited chatter of her fellow Gryffindor members, even the first year students arriving by boat were excited as they laid eyes upon the magical school.

"Come on then," Harry walked ahead of the group and the others trailed behind.

Hermione was the last to follow and as they past by the Forbidden Forest, she felt a strange sensation overcome her senses, as if someone had cast a silencing charm around her. She whipped out her wand and was about to perform the counter-spell when a hand pressed firmly against hers.

"Let go of me!" Hermioned tried to pull her hand back, but the grip around her wrist was strong.

"I finally found you princess," a male voice said.

"I beg your pardon?!"

Her mysterious assailant emerged from the shadows and Hermione was able to get a good look at him. His hair was a sun-kissed brown, with almond eyes and a shapely nose and mouth. What captivated her the most were his eyes, a soft lavender color that seemed to draw her into its depths.

"Princess?"

She blinked several times and snapped out of her stupor.

"Let go of me! What in Merlin's name are you doing?" she demanded, finally pulling her hand free.

"I don't have much time yet there is so much to explain. Meet me here this evening, and I will explain everything to you. Until then, beware of those around you my princess, be wary of who you trust."

The mysterious stranger vanished and Hermione found herself alone as she stood there awkwardly.

"Hermione? Come on!" Ron shouted from further up the road.

Shaking her head a few times to clear the meeting out of her mind, Hermione ran after her friends and entered the castle.

* * *

Dumbledore welcomed all the students back warmly and thankfully didn't linger too long on Harry's victory over Voldemort the year before. Instead he focused on moving forward down one's chosen path, and greeted the first years with a smile as Professor McGonagall brought them in for sorting. Gryffindor gained the most students, followed by Ravenclaw, then Hufflepuff with Slytherin coming in last.

"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore declared once the sorting was finished.

The table in front of Hermione overflowed with food and she began helping herself to a chicken leg. Ron was stuffing his face like usual, while Ginny gave her brother a disapproving scowl. Harry was chatting animatedly with Sean and Dean, since they were elsewhere in the castle when Harry faced Voldemort.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked, giving Hermione a look.

"I'm fine. Just not as hungry as I thought," she replied, biting into a small piece of chicken.

* * *

Once dinner was over, Hermione brought the first years to the Gryffindor dormitory since she was one of the two Prefects. Ron guided the boys to their own dormitory while the girls ascended the spiral staircase that led to theirs.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to come find me."

Alone at last for the night, Hermione thought back to what the stranger said earlier.

She couldn't just sneak out in the night to go meet some random person she barely even knew! Not to mention Filch was probably prowling around the castle, itching to catch a student out past curfew. She had forgotten to ask Harry to borrow his Invisibility cloak during dinner, and Hermione mentally chastised herself for the oversight.

"Your parents raised you better than this," she muttered to herself.

Changing into her pyjamas for the evening, Hermione pushed the thought out of her head and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_How was the first chapter?_

_Should I continue this or no?_

_Celsius Fate~_


End file.
